Tamara Sparrow
The Code Analyzer and Weapons Enthusiast of Squad NGPT, chosen for her quick thinking and deduction skills. Her self-confident, bubbly personality is actually just a method to reduce suspicion of her actual depression and self loathing. She is very loyal and has dedicated her life to protecting Nate while on missions. Appearance Tamara is 5'6", with dark blonde hair that falls just past her shoulders. Her skin is significantly pale, and the corner of her lips tilt slightly upward, often giving the illusion that she's grinning, though her real smile is crooked and described as slightly psychotic. Her eyes, at one point, were green with a ring of light brown around the center, but changed to silver after The Titanic Endeavour. She believes herself to be nothing special when it comes to looks, with her dark-rimmed glasses, oval face, and average weight, though Nate once described her as "Lanky". Her symbol is a silver pocket watch. Personality Tamara is a quiet girl, with a very distinct personality. She has been described as unusual, with a strange sense of fashion. She's been known to wear leather, chains, and black lipstick one day, and vibrant 70's style outfits the next. She has an undying infatuation with theater, expressed by the small Phantom of the Opera pin she wears. She loves music, and once stated that to her, "Music is life itself, offering an escape when all else seems hopeless". When scared, lonely, or hurt, she often turns to singing, choosing songs that fit her current situation. She has a wide vocal ability, able to hit notes in a baritone through a soprano range, all of which she both yearns and fears to show. Abilities 'Deduction ' Tamara is able to pick through information to find what she needs, then use it to piece together previously unassumed scenarios. 'Intellectual Ability ' Easily gets A's and B's in school, and could recieve even higher if she didn't get distracted so easily. It's been said that, were she to control her imagniation, she could be one of the top ten smartest students in their school. 'Self-Defence' Having taken karate, she has fast reflexes-- blocking punches, kicks, and even flipping a grown man by use of strategic footwork and strength. 'Sword Fighting ' Took the roll of President of the school's Fencing Club their sophomore year. She can weild a sword as naturally as a professional, but fights only to wound, never kill. 'Archery' Though no one could have seen it coming, Tamara is very skilled with a bow and arrow. She can take down moving targets with almost no effort, even when under serious mental attacks. Biography Ever since a young age, Tamara has felt inferior to others, but keeps these beliefs to herself. It is assumed that she became depressed long before the events of Investigation Eclipse. Her mother often compares her to herself, as to highlight how much she wishes Tamara could have been more like her. She is aware of how different she is from other girls, but never figures it could possibly be anything more than a few quirks until her discovery at the end of Operation Apocalypse. Coming to terms with her new reality takes a large toll on her mind, and she is never quite the same again. Relationships 'Nate Black' A long time friend, Nate is very important to Tamara. Though she's never told anyone, she quickly gained romantic feelings toward him not long after they met. His dating Lauren Weeks adds to her depression, and almost causes her to attempt suicide. However, she stops herself, vowing that she will stay alive to keep him safe. 'Parker Stanlin ' Though Tamara rarely hates anyone, she simply cannot stand her squad member. She views Parker as perfect in every way, except her personality. She constantly looks down upon others, and, on one occasion, even caused a mentally unstable Tamara to run crying from the room with one of her insults. 'Hannibal Evans' Though their romantic emotions toward each other are kept to a minimum until their escape, Hannibal remains a faithful companion throughout their imprisonment. He plays a key role in keeping Tamara sane for as long as he does, and his feelings are not affected when she reveals to him her new situation, a direct result of the experiments done on her by their captors. He also was never angry with her for the injury she accidentally inflicted onto him. 'Superior Agent L' Tamara's mentor, he trusts her more than he does most people, even going so far as to tell her about his past. She looks up to him in a way that is just short of worship, speaking highly of him whenever he is mentioned. When being held captive, her kidnappers openly insult him, but she stands up for him, well aware that doing so would result in more physical torture for her. 'Mrs. Sparrow' Tamara gets along with her mother about as well as she does Parker. In high school, she was popular, got straight A's, was head cheerleader, a track star, and had every guy in school after her. She feels ashamed of her socially awkward, non-athletic daughter, and, though she would never say it out loud, could not care less about what happens to her. When Tamara is in the hospital after the incident in Mr. Pamstin's room, she doesn't get even so much as a second-hand message from her mother to assure her well-being. She's also been known to tell her that she wishes she had Parker for a child instead, and even deprive a suffering Tamara of her medication. Weaknesses 'Depression' Tamara almost always manages to turn around a situation and make it her own fault. The years of being told she is a "Useless freak", have made her begin to believe it herself. 'Pacifism' She hates to argue, let alone full-out battle with an enemy. But if it means keeping Nate safe, she'll do whatever it takes. 'Schizophrenia' After the events of Operation Apocolypse, it is discovered that Tamara's strange personality is caused partially by the mental illness. Though it was destined to show up some day, the experiments run on her caused the development to increase in speed. She is very sensitive about it, and even breaks down and cries when Parker calls her a "Schizo", and a "Crazy piece of garbage". Quotes *''“If I had to be stuck in a time other than my own, I’m glad I’m stuck with you.”'' *''"All of my life I've always been underestimated; pushed to the side. No one ever notices me. But not any more. I refuse to be nothing but a phantom in the fast-moving world we live in."'' *''"He didn't live. He simply got by."'' *''"I wanted nothing more than to hear his breath in my ear, to look into those gold eyes and see the love I'd always dreamed would show through them, to hear him whisper my name while I cried in an attempt to calm me down. To feel his heart beat so close to mine as our arms encase each other in a warm embrace. I wanted nothing more than to be loved by that perfect man I'd yearned for for so long."'' *''"Of all the hurt I'd felt in my life, this rejection, this abandonment, hurt the most."'' *''"That word.... N- no.... I'm not crazy.... I'm not.... I swear I'm not...."'' *''"Just remember, Stanlin: If anything were to happen to you, I could get off on insanity."''